1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of both wrist bands, as well as, balloon holders in general and in particular to a combined wrist band and balloon holder device.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,733,808; 5,011,447; Des. 350,314; U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,275; and, U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,321, the prior art is replete with both wrist band constructions, as well as, balloon tethering arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical combined wrist band and balloon tethering construction which is specifically designed not only to tether a balloon securely to a child's wrist, but also to have sufficient weight to prevent a helium filled balloon from flying away should the wrist band become disengaged from a child's wrist.
As any parent is all too well aware, small children and helium filled balloons seem predestined to have a very brief relationship with one another before the balloon is accidentally set free to ascend to balloon heaven leaving behind a crying child and a distraught parent or caregiver who purchased the balloon only a short time before.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among parents and caregivers for a new and improved combined wrist band and balloon tether construction which forms a secure connection between a child and a helium balloon to prevent the premature escape of the balloon from the child's control and the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.